


漫长的告别

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Almost Friend, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: 这是对他们来说最好的结束。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane





	漫长的告别

Drew发觉自己对Dave的感情似乎超出了一般意义上的友谊。

他花了很长时间才确定出这个结论，然后连他自己都感到惊讶和不可思议。但来自他和Dave手掌相接时的触感、身体相拥时的温度、四目相对时，Dave眼中的笑意，让他心里散开的悸动和胃底升起的暖意，全部都是真实存在的。

Drew很确定自己的性取向不是男人，却又无法理解自己为什么会对Dave和别人亲近而感到嫉妒。连他自己都很奇怪，他对Dave到底是什么感情？

那么多年以来，他们应该是无话不谈的好朋友，但那些让他感到疯狂的、不像他会做出来的亲密举动，他会对Dave说的那些话没有经过大脑的话，以及随后他所感受到的，从心脏蔓延至全身的刺痛，也都不是假的。

这让Drew很苦恼。

Drew试着Joe还有Edmund相处时，复制了跟Dave的相处模式。然后Drew发现除了跟Dave，他不会跟别人那样距离过近。人与人之间在磨合亲密关系的时候会形成一条墨守成规的界限，好让彼此不会受伤，而他和Dave的线似乎太短了。

Drew对此束手无策，他只好试着跟Dave慢慢地、不让Dave发现地拉开距离，好让他对Dave的感情不要一直那么奇怪，能好好维持住他们多年以来珍贵的友谊。但Drew在尝试了之后发现对他来说这真的很难，难在他得控制自己别去想自己的朋友(得控制自己不去想朋友已经很奇怪了不是吗？)；难在他的事业和大部分的生活重心都是由Dave引领的；难在Dave是个过分细心的人， 立刻察觉到了Drew最近的怪异之处，然后温柔又体贴地询问Drew：发生什么事了吗？可以跟他商量。

但Drew真的没法对着导致了他问题的根源开口，甚至他都没法跟其他的朋友和家人说这些，他只能搪塞掉Dave的关心。太古怪了，Dave对他的生活覆盖的太全面了。一切实在是……

Drew只好尽量去跟Ed和Joe说话，和他俩待在一块儿，或者干脆推掉他们四个的集体活动，但他又不能也不想让Dave察觉到。跟Dave的相处开始变得吃力，Drew不得不时刻提醒自己，要记得保持跟Dave聊天时开心的反应；要记得像往常一样把他看到的有趣东西分享给Dave；他甚至开始在跟Dave说话前演练该如何开启能够正确发展的话题。

他不想让Dave察觉到自己在疏远他，又得同时与Dave重新建立正常友谊的亲密距离。不会伤害到Dave，也……不会伤害到他自己。Edmund或者其他什么喜欢拍照的人经常拍他跟Dave的合照，他们拍了那么多年的合照，而现在，Drew面对Dave靠过来的身躯和气息，面对镜头中他们过近的距离，产生了想要遮掩的心。

一条永恒的定律：越逃避的东西就会越在意。最终让Drew开始被折磨，一切该到底怎么回到正常的轨道？他该拿Dave怎么办？他为什么会对Dave产生这种该死的，过界的，就他妈不该有的情愫？然后终于，该死的影响到了他的工作状态。

Drew想不出来该他负责的那部分和弦。Dave和Ed都帮忙把他该做的工作做了很多了，但有些工作是其他三个人没法帮他的，而他拖延的时间之久甚至都没法用状态不好来搪塞了。Drew把自己关在工作室里，不停地重新组合和弦，尝试以数量来找到正确的那一个，但每一次尝试出来的东西最终都让他觉得崩溃，他怎么能把这种不够格的半成品交给Dave？

他终于没了力气，却又一无所获。Drew崩溃地把脸埋在手掌里，开始想到底是从哪一步出了错，变成了这样宛如陷入了沼泽的地步。到底是从什么时候开始，Dave对他的影响变得这么大？他只是轻轻地挣扎着，不愿呼救地想要从沼泽里逃出来，但现在才发现那无底的深渊好像已经陷到了胸口，不再是仅从表面就能逃离的问题了。

Drew不再克制自己去想Dave，他开始一点一点地回想他和Dave相处的时光，从最初到最近，试图找出来到底从哪里变得不对劲，该如何拨乱反正。

直到有人摇了他的肩膀，而他抬起头发现是Dave，才意识到刚刚听到Dave喊他的声音并不是在他脑海里那些柔软记忆的重播。Dave给他带了炸鱼薯条，Drew机械地接过来，让自己像往常那样道谢，然后开始吃东西。

但Dave并没有就此离开，而是搬了把椅子坐在他对面，这让Drew紧张得味同嚼蜡，几乎尝不出来自己到底在吃什么，却也不敢抬起头看Dave。我需要喝点水，Drew让自己这么想，打算起身借口找杯子逃走。同时戴将水递进他的手里，又把他空盘子拿走放在一边，然后坐在那里，显然是等着Drew喝完水后需要谈话。

Drew感到紧张，和窒息，他第一次希望Dave别是这么敏感又细致，温柔又体贴的人，但Dave是。Dave关心地看着他的眼睛，开口问道：“到底发生什么了，Drew？专辑的发行可以推迟，但我从上次起就一直很担心你，可以跟我谈谈吗？”

Drew能做的只是逃避着Dave的眼睛，然后开始扯一些有的没的，说什么他只是一些常见的心理小问题，大家都会有的那种老生常谈，只不过他正在经历，会过去的，没什么大不了的。

Dave只是静静听着，一直看着Drew不敢和他对视的眼睛，在气氛归于尴尬的沉默之后轻轻问：“连对我也不能说真话吗？”

Drew卡壳了，他感到如鲠在喉。他好想把烦恼告诉他最信任的朋友，可他又怎么说的出口是什么“因为我对你产生了超出友谊的感情而他没法处理好这个？”

Drew看向Dave的眼睛，里面的关心让他想放弃自己一切白痴一样的坚持，想自暴自弃地干脆全部说出来让Dave来解决，Dave总是能帮他解决问题。

“我……”

但他一开口，蹦出第一个音节，他又说不下去了，他怎么能？Drew停下了，他再次用手掌捂住脸，艰难地开口道歉：“对不起，我说不出口，抱歉，我没法……”

戴没说什么。他最终只是站起来走到Drew身边，将温暖的手掌放在Drew的背部，轻声说：“没事的。”

Drew花了一点时间让自己的情绪稳定下来，接着他抬起头，向Dave道谢。Dave只是表情温柔地看着他，然后拍拍他，张开怀抱，问：“抱抱吗？”

Drew最终还是放任自己抱住了Dave，他紧紧地抱着Dave，开始鼻子发酸，开始感到委屈，他好想念与朋友，与Dave拥抱的触感和温度，为什么会发生这种事情让他没法拥抱自己的朋友？Drew抱紧Dave，咬着嘴唇忍不住眼泪。他猜Dave一定感受到了，因为Dave只是抱着他，用手顺着他的头发，顺着他的背，等到他不再控制不住眼泪后，轻声在他耳边说道：“我永远会在你身边。”

——

Drew回到了自己的房子，坐在钢琴前，手指放在琴键上，弹琴来放松他的神经。旋律席卷了他又剥离之后，让Drew突然产生了冲动，他想离开，离开伦敦，离Dave远远的。

他们总是在一起亲密无间，从未分离过太远和太久，即使在不同的地方他们也总是会保持着联系，而Drew现在想断开和Dave的一切，给他自己一些呼吸的空间。Drew明白这对Dave不公平，Dave什么都没有做就要承受他无缘由的远离，但……Drew明白如果他没法处理好这个的话，最终他会伤害到Dave的。

他永远都不想伤害Dave。

Drew立马开始收拾背包，他只收拾了一些简单的行李，然后带上了他的吉他，订了几个小时之后在凌晨的出国机票。在打车去机场的路上，Drew犹豫着，还是给Dave打了电话。

Dave很快接通了电话，Drew摩挲着手机不知道如何开口，Dave的声音带着信号的失真感问他一切还好吗？Drew嗯了一声后决定单刀直入，告诉Dave他要出国离开一些时间。

电话那头立刻传来穿衣服的摩擦声，和Dave的声音：“是几点的飞机？我现在来送你。”

Drew看着车窗外的车水马龙，抱紧了自己的吉他，Drew感到喉咙发干，然后他开口：“不要来了，Dave。我害怕也许看到你后我就走不掉了。”

这大概是坦白，因为Dave太聪明了，他不可能猜不到这是什么意思。

电话那头陷入了沉默，Drew只是感到很内疚。然后他踌躇着开口：“这都是我自己的问题，与你无关，Dave。”Drew没给Dave开口的机会，他继续说，“这段时间可以不联系吗？就让我一个人，时间和距离会解决所有问题，我向你保证。我们会像从前一样，不要担心，Dave。回来之后，我还会是原来的那个我。”

Drew停了下来，再说下去他可能就会说些不该说的了。然后他听见Dave问："how long?"

Drew不太确定Dave是在问他的问题持续多久了，还是在问他会离开多久，于是他回答：“我想会很快。”

出租车停了下来，机场到了，Drew下了车，转过身看向夜晚中的伦敦，决定向Dave告别。他对着电话里说：“拜拜，Dave。总有一天……我会回到你身边。”

电话那头的Dave嗯了一声，即将进入盛夏的伦敦夜晚温吞而明亮，而Dave的声音从之中传来，“我们会再见的，Drew。”


End file.
